


They Call Me

by rip_to_shreds



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspective Narrative, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa is implied, Reference of 'Dirtyhands'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Kaz and Inej discuss the finer details of the name Dirtyhands.





	They Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so it seems I might make it a habit writing fanfiction when responding to free write prompts for theatre (I've done this before for The Adventure Zone). Oh well. Also, if anyone's wondering, the prompt this time around was, "They call me..."
> 
> Just so you guys know, this is my first fic for the fandom, so it may be OOC. Still, I really liked how it turned out, so I'm going to post it. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic!

“They call me Dirtyhands,” Kaz says, the glove on his hands dangling from it. He stares at the gloves with distaste, annoyed by how loose this pair he had bought is. Pulling them further onto his head and swallowing down the _memories_ threatening to surface whenever he stared at his skin, Kaz finds himself surprised to hear Inej say, “ I know they call you Dirtyhands, Kaz. Even my Saints know, leading me to all kinds of whispers of that name.”

Kaz doesn’t show his surprise on his face, _of course_ , instead schooling his features into that of a bored and emotionless expression.

“Do you really?” Kaz drawls out, gazing at Inej feeding the crows on his office’s windowsill.

“Then do you know the reasons they call me Dirtyhands? That my hands are a demon’s hands? That my hands have the blood of everyone I’ve killed?”

Inej turns her head face him, glaring at him with what he _knows_ is a hint of fondness underneath it. Kaz, as always, pushes down the _want_ that is drowning him.

“Of course I know  _you’re_ a horrible person, Kaz. I’ve been your Wraith for years, and _I’ve_ done horrible things in return. But my Saints will always forgive if you seek for it, and I know as much as you act like you won’t, you _want_ it so badly.

It’s Inej’s words that force a small smile to cross his face. “It’s always Saints with you?”

‘And that’s the thing, isn’t it?’ Kaz thinks. It’s _always_ the Saints that act as a guiding point for Inej, and it’s the words that Inej has just said that he’s _always_ heard before. But maybe it’s the introduction of _want,_ whether it be consciously or unconsciously on Inej’s part, that forces a smile on his face.

Kaz doesn’t ponder it any further, instead turning back to the work lying on his desk and letting the background chatter and calming atmosphere settle between them.

He knows there’s no calming in the Barrel. He knows that he can’t afford to have that.

But still. He can’t help _wanting_ what Inej has to offer, even if Kaz knows his armor will always get in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. Please don't attack me if the characters are OOC, I already warned for it in the beginning notes. However, as already mentioned, constructive criticism will be deeply appreciated, so don't be afraid to just comment! I don't mind kudos either!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
